Hide and Seek
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: The managers of Inazuma Japan enact their latest teamwork exercise, sparking certain emotions...KxS, side HxM and ExK


Hi lovely peoples! I'm back with a new fic! Yay me! And my favorite couple is actually in this one! Took me long enough!

Inspiration pic (no parentheses or spaces):

(ht) (tp) (:/) (/) (www) (.zero) (chan) (.) (net) (/) (294) (330)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters from it. I only own the plot of this fic. I am in no way making any money off of this piece of literary work. I also do not own the fanart that this story was spawned from.

Me: In my dreams, I own it. Not in real life though (sob)

Hiroto: Thank god! (Not you, Aphrodi!)

Midorikawa: Yeah, we'd all be gay if you did!

Me: Oh, cuz you totally aren't (eyes them holding hands)

Hiroto:….YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING! (steals Midorikawa)

Midorikawa: 0/0

Me: Plus, you wouldn't ALL be gay. I do happen to like FudouxHaruna.

Kidou: (magically appears) SAY WHAT? You'd better not let that bastard get his hands on my sister! (produces chainsaw)

Me: Eheheheheh…um…Look! Sakuma's in danger!

Sakuma: (appears tied to a chair hanging above a vat of lava) HOW THE HELL DID I GET DRAGGED INTO THIS?

Kidou: SAKUMA! NOES! I'LL SAVE YOU!

Sakuma: -_-0

ENJOY!

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

It was a pretty lazy day for the most part. The members of Inazuma Japan were just hanging around. Coach Kudou had forbid practicing again, so there wasn't much else to do.

"FALL IN!" a loud whistle echoed throughout the house, causing everyone to jump. Haruna grinned as everyone gradually gathered around her and the other managers. She put her whistle away and planted her hands on her hips.

"Okay guys, we just finished talking with the coach and since we can't practice, we're going to use this chance to build your teamwork!"

Goenji raised an eyebrow. "How are we gonna do that without playing soccer?" Haruna smiled.

"We're going to play hide and seek!" She chirped. Everyone stared blankly at her.

"Hide and…seek?" Endou asked. Haruna nodded. "You guys are going to pair up and hide while we look for you! You need to stay with your partner at all times and work together so we don't find you. Now hurry up and pick your partners! You guys can go anywhere in the house but not outside or on the roof, okay? Now…3…2…1…go!"

At this, the girls spun around and began counting loudly. Instantly, the boys grabbed onto their nearest teammate and raced off. Sakuma jumped when he felt a hand close around his wrist. He turned to look at Kidou.

"Come on, I know where we can hide." Kidou gave a gentle tug and pulled Sakuma down the hallway. Sakuma ducked his head slightly to hide his blush. Ahead of them, Hiroto pulled Midorikawa along with him as he ducked into the broom closet. The greenette yelped loudly, a furious blush reaching up to his ears. Kidou continued down the hall, another yelp sounding from behind the shut door as they passed.

Poor Midorikawa.

"Here."

Sakuma shook himself out of his thoughts as Kidou slid open the door to the linen closet. He reached up and slid the stack of blankets to the middle of the top shelf and climbed onto it. He motioned for Sakuma to follow. Sakuma hesitantly gripped the edge of the shelf and lifted himself into the closet. He shifted around to slide the door shut.

Sakuma squinted in the dark. Kidou was sitting on top of the sheets with one leg hanging over the edge, goggles glinting in the thin stream of light coming through the crack between the doors. Sakuma pulled his knees to his chest and pressed his mouth to his knees.

"This is silly." Kidou cocked his head to one side.

"Why do you say that?"

"This is a game for little kids. How is this supposed to help with teamwork anyways?"

Kidou jumped when the door behind him slid open. Sakuma tensed, waiting for one of the girls to announce that they'd been found, but, instead, soft whispers greeted them.

"Hurry! We can hide in here!"

A quiet shuffling noise was heard and the door slid shut again. Kidou relaxed. "That was close." He whispered. He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Come up here."

Sakuma gave him a look. "Why?"

"In case that happens again. They might not see us if we sit in the middle." Kidou scooted back a bit. Sakuma shifted onto his knees and gripped the edge of the blankets.

"I don't think I can fit." Kidou snickered.

"Sure you can. You're small. Come on." Kidou reached forward to grab Sakuma's upper arms. Sakuma did the same to Kidou and slowly pulled himself up onto the pile. Kidou ducked his head under a small beam at the top of the closet as he pulled Sakuma closer to him. Sakuma made a small 'eep' noise and blushed, immediately thankful for the darkness. Kidou's arms remained wrapped around him while Sakuma was nearly in his lap.

Kido leaned slightly, putting out an arm to support himself but missed the edge of the pile. He gasped as he lost his balance and tumbled backwards. Sakuma yelped as he lost his balance as well and fell onto Kidou. Kidou's back hit the bottom of the shelf and Sakuma landed on his chest, hard.

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

Endou turned the flashlight to the shelf above them. "What do you think that was?"

Kazemaru looked up too but shrugged. "I told you I heard somebody else in here. Sounds like they fell or something."

Endou shrugged. "Hope they're okay." Kazemaru nodded before turning his attention to the notebook in Endou's hands and pointing to a spot on the page. "What's this move here?"

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

Kidou groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He'd hit it against the wall when they fell and it was smarting.

"Sakuma, you okay?" when all he got was a small groan, he quickly turned his attention to the one-eyed male. Sakuma's chest was on his stomach and he was gripping his head with both hands. Kidou turned his eyes to the beam at the top of the closet.

'_He must've hit his head…'_ he thought.

He tried to shift a little (but found this difficult with Sakuma on top of him) and reached out to gently touch the boy's head. The blunette flinched away at first but stayed still when Kidou's other hand came up to move his hair.

"Let me look." Kidou said, titling the other's head to the side. His goggles helped him to see in the dark and he couldn't find any serious injury. It might turn into a bump later though.

"It looks okay to me. It will probably hurt though."

"No shit." Sakuma muttered, rubbing his head. He blushed hard when Kidou's hand moved to gently brush over the area and began to run through his hair. He began to relax after a bit, but instantly tensed up again when Kidou slipped a finger under the band of his eye patch. A tan hand shot up to grip Kidou's. "…don't…" Kidou frowned.

"You know I don't care about it. It doesn't look as bad as you think it does." Sakuma avoided Kidou's gaze, but didn't protest this time when Kidou pulled off the eye patch. Kidou ran his thumb under his eye.

Sakuma had been born with a strange genetic mutation that had removed the white pigment in the sclera of his right eye, leaving it a sinister black that contrasted sharply with his copper iris, giving it an almost demonic look. The blunette was completely blind in that eye and wore the eye patch to avoid frightening people (its scary appearance was probably the reason for Kageyama uncovering it during Shin Teikoku). Sakuma had always hated it.

"It's really not that bad. You're beautiful either way." Kidou smiled at the blunette, who blushed slightly. Sakuma tensed suddenly when Kidou's hand cupped his face and titled him to meet his eyes. Then they were kissing.

Sakuma jumped slightly when Kidou pressed their lips together, his eyes growing wide in shock. Had he knocked himself out when he hit his head on the ceiling? Was he dreaming? It felt too real.

Kidou wrapped his other arm around the blunette's waist and let the hand on his cheek move to the back of his head. Gradually, Sakuma relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. Kidou tightened his grip on the Teikoku forward, sliding a hand up the back of his shirt before sharply rolling them over.

Sakuma gasped when his back hit the shelf and he broke the kiss to look up at his former captain. "Kidou?" he whispered. Kidou smirked and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Yes?" Sakuma blushed slightly. "I-I…I love you…" Kidou smiled. "Good. I love you too."

Then he kissed him again.

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

"I wonder how long it's going to take before the guys realize we aren't looking for them." Natusmi said, chewing on the end of a pocky stick. Haruna giggled as she came back from the kitchen, handing each girl a glass of juice.

"I think they'll notice in a couple hours or so."

"I'm more concerned with how long it will be before Hiroto and Midorikawa come out of the closet." Aki giggled. Fuyuka gave her a confused look.

"But I thought everyone already knew they were gay? They announced their relationship to the team."

Natsumi giggled. "As if Hiroto's one-man parade when he heard Midorikawa-san was coming back didn't make it obvious enough."

Aki shook her head. "Actually, I meant literally. Hiroto dragged Midorikawa in there and I've been hearing strange noises since." A loud thump sounded suddenly. All the girls peeked into the hallway, eyeing said closet.

"Ah…H-Hiroto…don't!…Ah!" Fuyuka blushed, Natsumi sighed, and Haruna and Aki burst into giggles.

"I guess we won't be seeing them for a while." Haruna said, sitting back at the table. Aki giggled again.

"Poor Midori-chan."


End file.
